Broken
by Babelvr54
Summary: What happens when he loses control? RS. HEA. Tissue Warning I think. I'll finish uploading all the chapters tonight. NOW COMPLETE
1. Prologue

_Punch. Punch. Kick. Punch. Punch. Kick._ Another bag hit the floor. He didn't stop, merely moved onto the next one. His fists were bloody and his entire body was drenched in sweat. No one dared to approach him. Even Tank thought better than to go anywhere near him.

Ranger and Stephanie had finally gotten their act together, but something big had gone down last night, causing Ranger to beat the shit out of the punching bags.

Bobby and Tank watched him from the control room. Neither of them knew what to do. Stephanie had stormed off late last night and Ranger had been in a mood ever since. He chewed off an intern for knocking too softly.

This is going to be intense. I've just read an abusive story and I'm feeling a bit angsty. This will be worth it in the end


	2. His Deamons

.

.

.

RPOV

 _Punch. Punch. Kick. Punch. Punch. Kick. Kick. Kick. Punch. Punch. Punch._ My entire body was searing with pain, but I welcomed it. It was better than the mental agony I was feeling. This is better than the thought of what happened last night.

My mind decided to torture me again with the memories of the horrible incident.

 _Stephanie and I were supposed to have dinner at the apartment on seven, but we had to move it back a little bit because of a takedown. I showered and changed into a deep blue button down shirt and slacks she had bought for me. I lay down on the bed closing my eyes for a second and somehow fell asleep._

 _That's when the nightmare started. I was in the jungle again, the humid air clinging to my skin, my bullet wound seeping blood. Out of nowhere a man leapt at me, knocking me off my feet. With the last bit of my strength, I outmanoeuvred him, ready to snap his neck._

 _"Carlos! It's me. Please wake up! Please!" I froze. I would know that voice anywhere. My Babe! What is she doing here? My eyes opened, with a gasp I realised that I was holding her captive._

 _I instant let her go and moved away from her. I am the best there is in terms of security, but I can't be trusted to keep her safe. The irony wasn't lost on me._

 _She tried to come closer, but I roared at her to leave. She wouldn't move. Tears were pouring down her chin. Her beautiful blue eyes had lost their sparkle. This is what I do, I hurt people. She needs to go. I can't hurt her again._

 _I pick her up and dump her outside my apartment and lock the door. She bangs at the door and I can hear her asking me to let her in. But I can't. I have to be strong. After a few minutes, the hammering stops._

 _She left me. She left me. She left me. That's all I can think about. My world is already darker. I open a bottle of 40 year old whiskey and down two tumblers._

The memory faded as another bag hit the floor. With disgust, I moved onto the next one.

 _Punch. Punch. Kick. Punch. Punch. Kick. Punch. Punch. Kick._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Stephanie POV up next. Please review_


	3. Her Strength

.

.

.

SPOV

Last night was a novel experience for me. Ranger had never raised his voice at me, let alone his hands. I had never fully realised the extent at which his time in the army affected him. I now understood his hesitancy to commit himself to a relationship. Especially someone who didn't understand PTSD.

I left Rangeman last night feeling like a complete mess. I had wanted to give him a wake up to remember. Guess I got my wish. He isn't likely to forget this for a long while. I knew that he was afraid of hurting me and I knew he though I couldn't handle him. Last night was a close call.

I went over to my parent's house early next morning. My mother had somehow sensed my arrival and was waiting for me at the door.

She handed me a mug of coffee and a grilled cheese sandwich. And sat down with her own mug.

"Mom. Dad was in the army right?" I asked her. She looked at me for a moment and nodded.

"Daddy's friends always talk about how amazing he was," Mom nodded for me to continue talking "I… did he ever have flashbacks?"

Mom let out a breath and put down her mug. She looked into my eyes for a moment and then scanned my appearance. Her eyes stopped at the bruise visible at my wrist. I had chosen to wear a long sleeved turtle-neck, but the sleeves had ridden up. Her hand then reached up to pull down the material covering my neck. There was a faint bruise there as well.

She took another sip of her coffee and then spoke "Your father was one of the best. He was addicted to the rush, but there were nights where his entire body would shiver with sweat and his eyes would glaze over. He wouldn't recognise my voice. One night, it got so bad that he had me in a hold, squeezing my neck, a few more seconds and I would've passed out. By some miracle, my voice reached him and he woke up from his hell."

She took another breath and then continued, "He walked out the house and I didn't see him for two days. He set up an appointment with a therapist and booked himself into a hotel room. We slept in different beds for two months."

She paused, letting that sink in, "What I am saying is, you can get through this, but it will take a lot of work and a lot of trust. Your father was in therapy for two months before he felt comfortable touching me again. It's your life Stephanie, but this is no joke, this isn't a movie where everything will turn out okay in the end. Be careful."

Mom downed her coffee and patted my hand before standing up. She gave my forehead a peck before taking my mug and putting it in the sink.

.

.

.

Next chapter is Ranger again. Please review.


	4. Their Determination

.

.

.

RPOV

The feeling of emptiness consumed me as I kept up my torrid beating of the nameless faces I could see. In the middle of it all was her teary face, the fear in her eyes and the sound of her voice as she broke down for me.

I punished myself for still wanting her. I punished myself for involving her in my life. I punished myself for falling asleep.

Suddenly, the air changed. I felt her before he saw her. Even after everything that had gone down, I desperately wanted to pull her into my arms and fall asleep with her snuggled into the curve of my body. My perfect fit. My better half.

I felt all the air leave me when I saw her in the field of my vision. Her untamed curls were loose and her stunning eyes were sparkling with determination. She walked up to me and held out her hands, almost like she was approaching a feral wild animal. My fists stopped of their own accord, seeking that connection with her. Now that I've had a taste of what it feels like to be with her, I don't know if I can survive being without her. She is my reason for living. Our palms touched and all my anger and fear evaporated.

She pulled me into her body until I was cradled in her arms. She didn't say anything, but suddenly I couldn't hold it in any longer, tears were streaming down my face until I was sobbing like a schoolgirl. It had been fifteen years since the last time I cried. I held onto her for dear life because I don't know how I ever survived without her. She is my emotional support. She is my everything.

As my sobbing quieted, I realised that she was hiding my face in her hair so that even if the feed in the gym is live, the men won't see me crying like a little bitch. She was protecting me from myself. How the tables have turned.

We sunk to the floor and she held me for a while, letting me get myself in control again. I then picked her up and carried her up the stairs and to my apartment.

"Ranger, we need to discuss this." She whispered. I felt my body freeze. Is she here to say goodbye? Is she sick of my shit already?

It seemed that she had developed ESP in the past 24 hours because she cradled my face between her hands and reassured me "I am not leaving you. I will never leave you. But, we need to find a solution for this, together."

She then pulled me into the bathroom and helped me out of my clothes. I hadn't changed my clothes since the night before. The shirt was now soaked in sweat and blood. She stripped herself and pulled me into the shower with her.

I saw the bruises on her wrists and on her neck. I felt the beast in me rise up again. No one had the right to taint her flawless skin. Not even me. She felt the stiffening in my posture and met my eyes.

"Ranger, if I wanted an easy life, I would still be married to Dickie, turning a blind eye on all his shenanigans. I want you and everything that comes with the Carlos Manoso package. You weren't trying to hurt me. You were trying to hurt someone who was about to hurt you. As long as this isn't intentional, we can work on it together. Now come on, get under the spray. As much as I do love you, you smell of sweat and whiskey."

She didn't give me a moment to think, just pulled me into the spray with her and lathered my body with my Bulgari shower gel. She then reached up and washed my hair. The feeling of her fingers scraping my scalp was pare heaven.

We stepped out of the shower after thoroughly washing each other. She bandaged my wrists and we went back to the living room.

Before I could think of what to say, she started again, "I had a talk with my mother." I raised my eyebrow at that.

She continued, "My dad was also a Ranger… they went through something similar to this. I would like you to seriously consider therapy. I understand that you can't talk about anything with me, but I'm sure you're able to do so with a professional. I will support whatever decision you make and be there with you every single step of the way. Even if you choose not to go into therapy."

I don't deserve this woman. It had always been a matter of pride for me. I didn't think I needed some shrink to tell me that I was messed up. I already knew that very well, thank you very much, but maybe it's time to reconsider. I want my Babe in my life and I will go to any extent to make that possible.

"Yes Babe, I will talk to Bobby tomorrow morning and see what he recommends."

We sat there in silence, with me holding onto her for dear life. I was afraid she would disappear if I let her go. After a while I realised she had fallen asleep. I cradled her in my arms and carried her to the bedroom and tucked her into the bed. I stepped back out into the living room and lay down on the couch. For once, I didn't dream.

.

.

.

How did you like this chapter?


	5. Long Way Away

.

.

.

SPOV

I woke up alone in Ranger's bed once again. It had been three months since he'd started his therapy and he still didn't feel comfortable sleeping next to me. He wouldn't let me stay at my place either, he insisted that it was too unsafe and he didn't feel comfortable leaving me there by myself.

The one time I did fall asleep at my apartment, he'd come over picked my sleeping self from the bed and brought me back to Rangeman. I slept through the entire process and had a minor freak out when I realised I was no longer in my own bed.

He still sleeps on the couch every night. Some nights are bad, I can hear his gasps and his screams, but I have strict instructions not to go near him. I call his name from a distance until he wakes up. Sometimes he just wants to hold me after a nightmare, but sometimes I can see the need in his eyes, when he makes love to me, I can see all the emotions flickering in his eyes. The depth of his love still astounds me. Yet he's never slept in the same bed as me since this whole thing started.

It's a long way to recovery, but we will make it. I know it.

.

.

.

One more chapter I think


	6. Epilogue

.

.

.

RPOV

It had been a long year. It's been a year since I've had a full night's sleep next to my Babe. I refused to put her in that position ever again. I never want to see hurt or fear in her eyes. I never want to be the reason for her hurt or fear.

Tonight is the night. Tonight we will share a bed together. Tonight we will sleep. Ture to her word, she has been with me every single step of the way. I fiddled with the little Tiffany box in my packet. I bought the ring the day after I met her in that shitty diner.

Today is the first day for the rest of our lives.

~The End~

.

.

.

I hope you enjoyed this :)


End file.
